


Here

by gingayellow



Series: The Paladin of Arus [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: The king and his paladin are reunited [Paladin of Arus AU, Shiro/Keith]





	Here

Title: Here  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Whelp, I'll be real. I got really depressed/some Not Fun rl things (which is why this fic is a one-shot and VERY fluffy) happened to me, so my next full installment of The Paladin of Arus didn't happen. -_- I still want to play in this verse, but VLD has changed a lot since I started writing it (which I think was even before S2?), and there's a wider world/cast to draw from now. (I don't want to delete all my past work, however, so idk what exactly I will do.)

\--

Keith was tired, and he missed his husband. 

But all of this--leaving Arus, training with Honerva, trying to find this blasted Orinde--was **for** his husband. Shiro needed him, and Keith would do whatever it took to keep Shiro safe. 

At least Honerva let him train alone tonight. He was getting tired of her watching his every movement, and listening to his every thought. Maybe he could actually get some work done. He took a deep breath, and... Honerva (and probably Allura) would have described it as 'connecting to the universe.' Keith wasn't nearly that poetic. All he did was concentrate, and feel the life around him. Honerva would have encouraged him to take some of the life around him to gather strength for his work, but he was not Honerva. He didn't have that otherworldly drive (and amorality) to pursue knowledge. He just wanted to protect Shiro. His own life force would suffice.

Keith took a deep breath. He could feel the animals and plants, and a few mysterious elder spirits (see, he had learned from Honerva). The elder spirits should know something about Orinde. Keith was about to try reaching out when he felt--he felt **Shiro**.

No. No, Shiro was supposed to be home, he was supposed to be safe. Keith broke off his connection to the life of the forest as he bolted for where he sensed Shiro. He had to convince Shiro to go. Leave him--this was Shiro's life at stake, he couldn't let him be here, he couldn't--

Shiro stood before him, in commoner's clothes. His hair was longer, and he was doing his best to smile as the tears dripped down his face. "Hello, Keith."

... All he could do was take Shiro in his arms, and kiss him. And for that moment, everything was okay.

"Matt told me," Shiro whispered into Keith's shoulder. The kiss was over, but they would not let go of each other "And I had to find you."

"But how did you--"

"Allura helped. She, um, is with Lance right now. And before you say anything about the kingdom, Pidge is temporarily ruling for me." Shiro sighed heavily. "I had to see you. To be with you. I won't try to stop you, but I love you, Keith." He sniffled, which was equal measures adorable and heartbreaking. "Please let me stay."

What else could he say? "Honerva's going to be less than happy about this, but forget Honerva." At least for now, he would forget her.

Shiro murmured a thank you, and kissed Keith again.

Things were still bad. But he would protect Shiro. He would be there for Shiro, too.


End file.
